dreamfilled night
by devil's angel 18
Summary: His gothic angel, his archenemy, but overall the only girl who haunts his dreams with fantasies that will never be. trevor dreams about Raven
1. JUST A DREAM

Dream Filled Night

Trevor had just laid down for bed in his sports filled room. In the corner under a blanked was a painting he had a painting of a certain Goth girl that has haunted him his whole life. Not ever in a bad way she haunted him by the way he had never told her the true way he felt about her. _Never going to happen man, she has her monster boy. To her you will always be soccer snob._ He fell into a deep sleep.

Trevor was standing all alone in the middle of the cemetery. Candles filled the ground a creepy feeling filled the area. A path of black rose petals filled the ground, He followed them. They led him to a rocky bridge the crossed a river. There was singing at the top, it sounded like a weeping angel. Taking caution steps Trevor went to the top, gasping at the sight that he saw. There he saw _**her**_. His black angel, Raven, was standing singing a lovely tune that would break any man's heart break, and the most sinful sirens rage with jealousy. Raven was wearing a simple black dress with beading. Her make up was the same along with her long silky black hair that would curl at the bottom. Yet something was different, but he could not tell what it was. Trevor walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Something he has always wanted to do. The same strawberries and roses smell came off her as he breathed her into his lungs. Raven turned around to face him; he finally realized what he was wearing. A simple button up white shirt, black jeans and some black converse. Around his neck was a vile of what seems to be blood, Raven had the same thing.

**Raven:** Hello Trevor

She smiled at him with her mouth closed something, she never smiled at anyone with her mouth closed.

**Trevor:** Hello Raven.

**Raven:** I'm glad you came tonight.

**Trevor:** I would go anywhere you were. 

She looked him in the eye and started to lean in, and he met her half way. Her lips where the softest things he had ever felt, it was like silk and feathers mixed. When he looked around, he saw that the scene had changed. They where now at the park fountain in town, it was a spot here he had seen her a few times. Both of them had pulled away but he continued to kiss her neck.

**Raven:** Trevor I love you 

She said in a breathless voice. Those three little words lit up his word. He has waited his whole life for this moment. Trevor pulled away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

**Trevor:** Raven I love you too; I have ever since kindergartens always have always will. 

She smiled continued kissing him. After a while, he started to be really turned on by her. The way she was gripping his hair and felling his muscles. Before he knew it, he was being thrown on a bed. The bed was black and purple canopy, with silk sheets and a veil covered the bed. Of what he could see, the room was filled with candles and the walls were dark. It looked like a gothic 18th century room. Raven had startled him and started kissing his neck.

**Raven:** how much do you love me?

Trevor: more than my own life.

He stated, because it was true he stated to take off the dress. Raven had already token off his shirt.

**Raven:** would you die for me?

Trevor: without a second thought

She stopped to look at him. Her eyes were magnetic,

**Raven:** are you sure?

Gripping her more in his arms, Trevor couldn't believe that this goddess would ever question him.

**Trevor:** positive

Raven smiled at him gripping him closer

**Raven:** good

Her eyes were wild and had become red, her skin had become cold and hard, the emending beauty terrified and aroused him even more. She smiled with her mouth open to show two pearly white pointed fangs staring at him. She came closer to his neck.

**Raven:** love you

She whispered as she plunged into his neck.

Falling to the floor Trevor hit his head on the dresser. Groaning and holding his head.

**Trevor's mom:** Trevy honey are you all right?

**Trevor:** Yes, mom I'm ok just hit my head on the bedside table

**Trevor's mom:** Oh, ok well start to get ready for school. 

At school

Walking down the hall, everyone turned to stare at Trevor whispering, "What happen" and "look at that bump" he hated today he had a giant bump on his forehead from the night table.

**Raven:** nice bump soccer snob

Raven said while walking down the hall.

**Trevor**: yea well I still look better then you 

He said before looking back into his locker. She snorted at him and walked away.

**Raven: **yea in your dreams

she said and continued to walk down the hall. He looked away from his locker. She almost looked like in his dream loose curls at the bottom of her hair, make up the same the only thing missing was the fangs and the dress. His gothic angel, his archenemy, but overall the only girl who haunts his dreams with fantasies that will never be.


	2. questions

_**Hey everyone it's me I just wanted to say that the banners for Jackie and Dreamfilled night are done so check them out I will update Jackie soon and I will put photos up soon also I will have this thing where people can ask me questions and I will answer soon I will tell you soon so just send a question along with some reviews about both stories **_

_**Love devil's angel 18 =0)**_


	3. STORY PICS

Hey I have _**POTC 1 Jackie **_pictures up and also _**Dreamfilled night **_ tell me what you think


End file.
